funny how things start
by XxcoolgirlwithglasesxX
Summary: Blaine tells exactly how kurt "effects" him rated M for sexual content, languge and smut!


(Kurt's p.o.v)

I was pulling up to blain's house, just as I parked my car I noticed he was outside but not waiting for me, oh no, he was cutting he lawn. Without a shirt on blain's muscles glistened with sweat, pecks of grass sticking to his stomach and forearms, and his hair was left curly, god he looked so sexy. "Hey Kurt you can just go inside if you want I'll be right in!" he yelled over the mower breaking me out of my Trans "o-ok" I needed water. I went inside and opened the cabinets trying to look for the right one " top left one" I heard someone say, I turn around, Blaine was wiping the sweat off of him with a towel the grass no longer there "earth to Kurt! You ok you've kina been spacing out there, what's on your mind?" I stammer looking up from the boys chest "w-what?" Blaine laughs "exactly are you feeling ok Mr. Space out?" I laugh and hug him pulling him in for a kiss "you're on my mind I can't get over how sexy you look like that" I say into his ear after we pull away I feel him getting erect "oh what's that?" I asked smirking "hey where's-wow ok um am I to early" David walks in slowly backing out of the door way "early for what?" I ask "what's going on?" Blaine sighed walked over to David and hit him upside the head "well surprise ruined I was going to throw u a surprise anniversary dinner/ party." Blaine said getting back in place where he was originally before David walked in. "aww you're so sweet" I cooed. I kissed him he deepened the kiss and I felt David getting suddenly awkward. "Right so I'll tell everyone that the party's off and you guys can continue doing that for the rest of the night." He ran out "I like the sound of that" I said running my hand down his body and stopped at his waist he smiled and licked my neck then slowly sucked and bit down leaving me a purple bruise. "but sadly we can't I invited the new directions and knowing puck's going to bring booze I suggested they all stay not wanting any drunk driving." That's probably when he backed up and went to his bedroom. "I'm gonna take a shower be right out ok, if anyone comes tell them the same thing." I smiled "aww I was kind of hoping to take a shower with you" I bit my tongue awaiting my reply. "No Kurt, I shower alone this time baby" I frowned "aww, ok" I heard the water start running so I went to the couch and turned on the TV. Hoping opera was on.

(Blaine's p.o.v)

I stepped out of the shower feeling a sense of relief from filth and sweat. I put on my clothes and brushed my teeth just as I was about to turn the doorknob to ask Kurt gel or no gel, I heard a voice other than Kurt's. "So how's your Blaine been haven't seen him in forever." I heard the sassy voice of the one and only Mercedes. "Good" Kurt's voice chimed back "omg Kurt is that what I think it is?" suddenly it wasn't just two people "yea dude is that a hickey" I heard the Puckster shout everyone ooh'd I blushed and ran to my bathroom I brushed my hair not gelling it and put Kurt's favorite aftershave on. I walked out and there before me was the New Directions all of them. "Nice mark" puck shouted "yea I see he's yours" Finn yelled "Kurt be ready to wear a scarf bro" mike shouted out. I blushed and ran to the radio "PARTY IS OFFICIALY STARING!" I scream everyone cheers and I run to the kitchen opening a box of beer. I remember playing spin the bottle having to kiss three people ,Kurt included, wich wasn't more of a kiss but like a make out. I learned Santana is a tongue girl and Britney taste like candy. Things started going blurry around 11-12 then at 1:00 I remember nothing.

(No one's p.o.v)

Blaine went over to Kurt, who was tipsy but not drunk, and slurred "hey baby come here and give me a kiss." Every one chanted "KISS! KISS! KISS!" Kurt smiled hopped down from Blaine's counter, where he, Tina, and Brittney where all dancing to single ladies, and threw his arms around Blaine and kissed him very hard and passionate. Then Finn, who was sober because he had to drive home, turned down the fast partying music, wrapped his arms around Rachael and danced. Soon everyone, even Artie and Brittney, where dancing together. "Blaine you smell like beer and after shave" Kurt noticed while nuzzling his head in the crook of his neck while swaying back and forth. "Yea, that's because I have a little bit of both on me" Blaine laughed "I love you" Kurt smiled "I love you too Kurt" Blaine said resting his arms a little lower so he was touching the waist line. Then whoever it was neither Blaine or Kurt knew but someone yelled "ok switch partners" Blaine was pared with Tina and Kurt with Mercedes. Leaving drunken Puck to dance with drunken Mike.

(In the morning)

Kurt, being an early bird, awoke from his slumber before Blaine. He remembered up to the slow dance then nothing. He went out of Blaine's bedroom and into the kitchen. As he reached for orange juice he saw a note "_dear Kurt, we all had to leave do to parents finding out and what not, but didn't want to wake you. Dad said you did the responsible thing and didn't drink drive, but he was a little upset when he found out you got drunk. I had to go to work but again, didn't want to wake you sincerely your bro and the new directions" _Kurt laughed "wait this means were alone time for a little for play" Kurt said to himself he got the juice and ran to the bedroom careful not to step on any creaky floor boards he hopped into bed and heard a moan escape Blaine's lips and he was hard "Kurt" Blaine moaned he was dreaming "wet dream?" Kurt asked he lowered himself under the blankets and wrapped his hands around Blaine's throbbing man hood "Kurt?" Blaine asked sleepily then Blaine jerked his hand up and down "k-Kurt oh" he moaned Kurt lowered his head and bobbed up and down Blaine gripped the sheets and arched his back in ecstasy "Kurt god dammit FUCK ME ALREADY!" Blaine yelled Kurt smiled and pulled Blain out of him with a pop "nah I don't think I should" he slid his teeth along the skin of his cock causing Blaine to murmur something not English "KURT!" Blaine came down his mouth Blaine smiled your turn.


End file.
